vdafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Vel!
Done; why the change? Ajraddatz Talk 01:13, April 30, 2010 (UTC) hey FB100Z the VSTF has a new member Misiek95 could you please add them to the Vstf member list.-- 08:03, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads-up, I'll add him to the list. 14:02, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Could you make an extra text area (for vw) were you can leave a comment to the vandal ?-- 18:21, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, I pondered on doing that initially, but I forgot to do it. I'll add it to the beta version. 00:43, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Monobook skin Hey! Some users have told me about the AA in the monobook skin, it doesn't show up. Could you try viewing it and find a solution? Thanks! 21:54, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Implemented; sorry for the delay. 02:34, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Also, it could be a good idea to entry a key abreviation to show up the VDA credits. 23:48, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::That's a good idea...but a little bit less accessible. 02:34, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Help Could you please take a look in the german vda script.It's really strange.It don't work and it remove the textfield from leave a new message.-- 20:16, May 14, 2010 (UTC) It still not work-- 16:30, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:24, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :OMG AD FREE :But seriously, sorry I haven't been of any help yet. Currently involved in too many things online, must cut commitments, stop being lazy and learn JS :P Ajraddatz (Talk) 16:55, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't worry, I'm not even done with the "Restore this revision" links in the history... FB100Z • talk • 16:57, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, one thing though, the VDA menu is complete. Please take a look at it (just copy the first line of my wikia.js into yours.) FB100Z • talk • 16:58, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Where does it show up? Ajraddatz (Talk) 17:01, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::On Oasis, right side of the toolbar, and on MonoBook, next to the "follow" tab. FB100Z • talk • 17:02, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Pretty :D Ajraddatz (Talk) 17:10, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Dear sir... Kindly add what I tried to with these edits. And explain what I did wrong if you have time >.> Ajraddatz (Talk) 23:24, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :so i fixed it ._. :ffffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuu- I kinda suck at this :D Ajraddatz (Talk) 23:27, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::lolk. I'll keep chugging along on VDA Revert while I pretend to study for tests and stuff :P FB100Z • talk • 23:42, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Alright - tomorrow I'm going to start designing the basic interface for the enhanced RC thing, which I'd like to call: :VDA local :::Without the fancy text effects. But yea, I want to use js for functionality but wikitables with class types for basic design and stuff, assuming that works. Ajraddatz (Talk) 23:44, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Ideas (again) Hi, it's me again, with another idea for you RC script. How 'bout a plugin with scans the edited page for special words, which you can edit (to be saved in cookies on hard disk).-- 15:05, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :Cooookies 8D No offense, but what would that be used for? FB100Z • talk • 16:36, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Like a word blacklist? Wasn't planning on doing that, but was hoping to have a user blacklist/whitelist to tag some edits with (most likely won't be done by the initial release, but still). Ajraddatz (Talk) 17:11, June 15, 2011 (UTC) While in the shower this morning, I thought of a crazy idea...auto-reversion. Basically, this daemon automatically reverts all edits that match a particular pattern, e.g. edits made to a particular page, edits made by a particular user, etc. Of course, this is subject to lots of abuse, but it's an interesting idea. FB100Z • talk • 17:30, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :It could be a feature that was limited to a certain usergroup (i.e. admins), which is very easy to do. The only obvious problem other than that would be making it and the issue of false positives. Ajraddatz (Talk) 17:45, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I thought about that, but actually it wouldn't be too hard to bypass by spoofing wgUserGroups like so: if (wgUserGroups.indexOf("sysop") ! -1) { wgUserGroups.push("sysop"); } ::VDA is really just a set of tools; it's up to the user to use them responsibly. FB100Z • talk • 17:51, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :::On a related side note, we could have two separate libraries; VDA Local, designed to be enabled for an entire wiki (that would be your enhanced RC essentially, as well as reverting and vandal warning). VDA Personal could be for an individual user, and designed to use cross-wiki (reverting, VSTF reporting, and whatever else). This could fall into the VDA Local category, making it slightly harder to abuse since it isn't built into the personal version. Of course, anyone could abuse anything, and imo we shouldn't be designing with potential abuse in mind (though of course we should do everything to prevent it). Speaking of which, we could also make a list of users who are unable to use VDA on any wiki. They'd be able to modify the script to allow them to again if they really wanted to, but by that time they'd be looking at a global block anyways. I could start with that today, if you think it's a good idea. Ajraddatz (Talk) 17:56, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::User blacklisting is actually quite simple; I could probably implement it in five minutes or so. FB100Z • talk • 19:54, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::Could the list of "banned" users be on a separate page (MediaWiki:VDA2.js/banned) or something, for easy identification? Might be less messy than on the main page. Ajraddatz (Talk) 20:42, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::and how do I add people to it :D Ajraddatz (Talk) 20:43, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Lols, simultaneous edits :) I'll see what I can do. FB100Z • talk • 20:44, June 15, 2011 (UTC)